


Alexander Lightwood and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by The Woman Who Wrote (jesmalestiel)



Series: Days in the life of Malec [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec wore leather pants, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Izzy likes shopping, M/M, Malec, Nurse Magnus, not the best idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmalestiel/pseuds/The%20Woman%20Who%20Wrote
Summary: Alec just can't catch a break. It's one thing after another until he gets sent to Nurse Loss's office. She's out for the day, but luckily a man calling himself Magnus Bane has taken her place. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of snippets I have written in a personal High school AU. The characters are (mostly) human. Alec is 18, but still in high school. 
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net as the first chapter of **_Alexander Lightwood and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_** by _The Woman Who Wrote_

 “Nurse Loss?”

Alexander Lightwood could not be described as having a good day. He had woken up 10 minutes before school started, an unfortunate consequence of Church having unplugged his phone charger. Without the charger, the phone died and hence, his alarm died with it. While grumbling to himself and threatening to kill Church once he got his hands on the little monster, Alec hurriedly pulled on the closest clean clothing he could find after spraying himself down with deodorant. Once he had his backpack slung over his shoulder he ran out of the hotel like a bat out of hell with five minutes to spare. He did not stop running, and it was only thanks to his time with the track team that he ran the mile walk to school in four and a half minutes.

Fortunately, by some miracle he made it to homeroom just barely on time. Unfortunately, while the shirt, jacket and tie he had grabbed that morning were regulation for the uniform, his pants were not. How Izzy had convinced him to buy leather pants he would never, ever know. Alec panicked when his brain became clear enough that he remembered the pants he was wearing.

However, the teachers were not noticing his pants yet, more that he had none of his homework. It was with dread that Alec realized his backpack was filled with the art supplies that Izzy had made him buy for Clary’s birthday. There had been a big sale, so despite the fact that Clary’s birthday wasn’t for another two months, Izzy ‘needed’ to buy presents. Therefore Alec went from class to class, unprepared. To his dismay there was a pop quiz in history, which his father’s good friend and the man like an uncle to Alec, Hodge Starkweather, happened to teach.

After failing his quiz Alec was on his way to physics when he tripped over a loose shoelace and fell to the ground, banging his head hard enough on a locker to get dizzy. He stumbled his way to physics and when he finally got there Mr. Fell looked him up and down once before banishing him to the nurse’s office because he refused to teach any sort of ill person.

And so here Alec was, walking into the nurse’s office with a mild limp.

“Nurse Loss?” Alec called out, but the office appeared to be empty. “Anyone?”

“Terribly sorry that no one has told you, but Catarina is out for the rest of the semester. How may I help you?”

Alec stared at the man who had appeared from behind a curtain. He was tall, slim, but well built. His evenly tan skin had a gold tone and his hair was a crown of dense spikes. Alec could swear there was glitter among the spikes, and the area around his eyes was suspiciously sparkly as well.

“I cannot help you if you do not speak,” the man’s mouth curved into s smile.

“Oh. I’m – I’m Alec.”

“Well Alec, what seems to be the problem?”

“Everything?” Alec sighed. “But really I’m here because I fell down and hit my head on a locker. Mr. Fell said I looked like I would keel over any second and sent me away from class to go and see Nurse Loss.”

“Well, she isn’t here. My name is Magnus Bane, and I will be your nurse for today,” Magnus gave him and easy smile and Alec felt a stir somewhere in his chest. He liked Magnus’s smile. “So what is everything?”

“Hmm?” Alec was confused.

“You hit your head. Until I know how bad it is I can’t let you sleep. So tell be about your terrible, horrible no good very bad day Alexander.”

“I don’t–”

“Just tell me.”

So Alec found himself telling this virtual stranger all about his day, which slowly spiraled into telling him everything. Soon Alec was venting all of his frustrations, not just about the day, but in general. How his mother and father wanted him to continue the family business with their hotel chain when he wanted to be a physicist. How they always prized his siblings above him, but he was still expected to set an example as the oldest. How hard it was to go to a school where his father was the principal. How terrified he was about coming out to his family–

Once he got to that point he stopped, startled that he had given so much information about himself and his life to a person he had just met.

“I’m sorry Magnus, you don’t need to listen to me vent. Just – just please don’t tell anyone?” Alec pleaded.

“It’s fine Alec. And I never give away secrets that aren’t mine,” Magnus smiled at him again, and Alec realized that Magnus’s hands were in his hair, ostensibly trying to locate the bump on Alec’s scalp. “Also, I think you will be just fine. You have a slight bump, but you seem lucid enough. Let me just check your eyes.”

Once Magnus was sure Alec wasn’t concussed he sat him down at the small table located in the office.

“Shouldn’t I be going back to class?” Alec asked.

“Do you really want to, when you have none of your homework to turn in?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, not really,” Alec admitted.

“Besides, you haven’t eaten anything all day, and you do not have a lunch. So, we are going to share mine.”

* * *

Two days later Alec was sent to the nurse’s office for a potentially sprained ankle after playing soccer in gym.

* * *

That Friday Alec was feeling dizzy in art class, which Mrs. Graymark let him out of with not a small amount of suspicion.

* * *

The following Tuesday he was feeling nauseous in math and was excused.

* * *

 His sneezing was thoroughly ridiculous during History on Thursday and Mr. Starkweather insisted that he leave, citing that Alec disturbing the rest of the class.

* * *

On Monday when Alec claimed a headache Magnus threw his hands up in the air before giving in and kissing Alec full on the mouth.

“I really do have a bit of a headache,” Alec spoke into the kiss.

“Oh really?” Magnus breathed back.

“Yeah. Do you know how much hard thinking it took to get you to kiss me?”


End file.
